Fiore's Battle of the School Chapter 1 Introductions
by xMavisVermillion
Summary: Kyaa! I know there is a LOT of Fairy Tail highschool stories but this is 100% different. I promise you. And the ending where I tlak to the characters, I just love roleplaying and I am NOT copying plz. I really hope you enjoy and I will be mostly likely posting every other day. Hopeuflly I will post the next one soon. Review please cause I'm still a total noob :3 Well bai3


=-=-=-==-=-=-==-=-=-= LUCY'S POV=-=-=-==-=-=-==-=-=-=

I woke up to the sound of an alarm on my bedside table. I hit the alarm and it stopped beeping. I slowly got up of my bed and stretched. I put on my fluffy pink and blue slippers and walked to my closet. I picked out one of my favorite outfits, a white tang top and a short peach t-shirt which slanted on my shoulder. I put on my favorite jean mini-skirt and brown leather high heeled boots, which reached up halfway to my knees. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I slowly braided a strand of hair and made a waterfall braid. I walked towards my desk and looked at the stack of paper and my pen. I grabbed a sketch of a story I was so excited to write and fell on my bed with my back down. I held my book up high and giggled. I looked at my clock and gasped. _I was late for school! It was my one year anniversary with my favorite school of all time, Fairy High. _I got my Fairy High stamp and held it on my left hand for thirty seconds. The reason why I put a stamp on me when I need to go to school is because stamps are like our school uniform. We have to have it on every day when we got to school, and it lasts for 24 hours. My stamp was a peachy pink Fairy Hill's sign, a Fairy's tail. I grabbed my purse and my favorite jean hat. I put on my backpack and hurried outside of my dorm. I ran out of the hall way and bumped into my best friend, Levy-chan. I met her when I was eating lunch outside reading a book and she came over to me and we just… Clicked. We talked all about books, authors, and stories we both adored. I was so happy finally finding someone who understands my love for stories. "Lu-chan!" I turned around and found a shaggy short haired blunette with a sunshine yellow headband topped with pretty flowers. She was wearing orange dress with a white bows and edges of the dress. He had yellowish brown eyes and she was short for her age. "Levy-chan! Good morning to you! ^.^" I smiled and she caught up right next to me. "Did you hear? Saber High, Lamia Academy, Blue Academy, Mermaid High, and Fairy High are battling for the most Elite and Top school in Fiore!" "Eh? Again?" They've been fighting ever since or Principal, Master Makarov, made most our students go on a trip, which for had some difficulties and lasted for 4 months for the expenses because an "accident" caused by a bad reputation school, Grimiore Academy, and made a bunch of our other students who didn't go transfer to another school. When we came back it was only a few of our friends left with the students from the trip. When we came back, our school was the lowest of all Fiore, so now we have a competition where we compete with each club we have against the other schools, like math club against math club, or maybe soccer team against theirs. "Yeah, for some reason we need to get our 5 best students so they can battle in each subject. Well that's what the 10 saint says." The Fiore's 10 says, which are the top students/teachers in Fiore. Their so strict and is control of practically everything. "Why does everyone want to be the best school? It's a bit annoying…" I rolled my eyes and sighed. Sometimes even adults are childish. We strolled across the hallways to the main building where all homerooms are conducted. We reached our homerooms, which were across from each other. "Bye Lu-chan~" Levy waved at me and I waved back. "Sayonara Levy-chan." We turned around and went into our homerooms. "Good morning every- KYAAA!" I suddenly tripped over a idiot's stupid backpack! Seriously? What idiot would put a freaking backpack in front of a door? A DOOR? I heard some person snickering, than it turned into laughing hysterically. I looked up and found the only one laughing was a crimson pink haired young boy. "NATSU!" I gave him a glare. He was so frustrating sometimes! Sure it was probably funny sometimes, but his pranks are annoying! He leaned back a little more with a frightened look. I sighed and got up, I swiped my outfit in disgust of falling on the dirty floor. I picked up the backpack and threw it at the corner. I walked over to my desk that was located next to Juvia and Mirajane. "Lucy, are you okay?" Mira asked with a slight concerned tone with a smile. "Yeah… I'm just really annoyed." I replied back while rolling my eyes. I looked over and found Juvia glaring at me. I shifted in my seat feeling the uncomfortable. "Uhh… Hey Juvia." I tried to cut the tension between us. "Juvia will not forgive Lucy-san for making Gray-sama stare at her." I rolled my eyes again and sighed. I grabbed my notebook from my backpack and opened it. I tapped my pencil daydreaming about how when I get back to my dorm I would enjoy writing a story and munch on some chocolate with a milkshake. I smiled dreamily when the door opened. Our student council president, and last year's prom queen, Erza Scarlet walked in. Her scarlet red hair was pushed to one side over her shoulder, she wore a well formal yet pretty short sleeved short with a black vest and a magenta and black tie. She wore a black skirt close to her knees with two layers; she wore ankle boots with one inch heels. "Master Makarov told me to tell all of you the teacher of Homeroom B-2, has caught a cold and I will be the substitute for today." Natsu shivered and had a large frown on his face. While Gray had a face that tried to act innocent but scared. I giggled quietly as I saw the two most rebellious boys were scared at the moment Erza walked in. Finally when the bell rang I quickly got out of there and ran to my locker. I put some books in the locker and stared at the group picture when I came in here for the first time. I was next to Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy, Juvia, Lisanna, Wendy, Gajeel, and my other friends. On Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel's head was a cat. Each one with a different color of skin, personalities. The blue cat with a large smile was Natsu's best friend. The white girl cat was Wendy's friend. And Gajeel recently got his cat, Lily, the black one with a scar. I smiled and remember that moment. It gives me hope every single day each time I looked at it. "LUCYYYYY!" I heard a voice yelled whining. "Natsu. What do you want?" I closed my locker with a sigh and turned around finding a Natsu in front of me. "Hey Luce. Me and a group of friends want to eat a picnic." He rolled his eyes and made a sign that he wanted to puke. "So? Why do you need me though?" I asked. "Wait wait! I'm not done. Were also having a grill at the same time! And we want to invite you! ^.^" Said Natsu will a large grin. I blushed a tiny bit with a bunch of questions roamed through my head. _Was he asking me out? Does he like me? Or does he think were just friends? Gah! Don't think like that Lucy! You do NOT like Natsu. Nor does Natsu like YOU. You're just friends! Geez when did you get so perverted? _I shook my head slightly to try to knock me out of my thoughts. "W-wait so you don't want to go?" Natsu said so confused. "No! Yes! Wait no! Wait…" I was confused with my thoughts. "I don't get it Luce…" Natsu said with a face that thinks I'm weird. "Uh. I'll just go." I walked away with my thoughts jumbled up. Why was I thinking about Natsu liking me? I was so concentrated on my thoughts that I bumped into someone. I dropped all the books that I was holding and sat down to pick them up. "I'm so sorry…" I sighed. That was like the third time today I blanked out. What was wrong with me? I slowly stacked the papers that fell and put it into my binder. "It's okay." The person bended down and started helping. "You don't have to help me…" I said. "It's fine. ^.^" He replied. I looked up at him and wondered who was he anyway? Dark blue hair and midnight eyes. He looked up and gave me a small grin. I felt a bit of butterflies in my stomach and looked back down and gathered my stuff. He was grabbing a book and slowly, but surely. His cold but warm fingers touched mine. My blood rushed up to my head and made me turn into the shade of Natsu's hair. I got more butterflies and quickly looked away. In the corner of my eyes I saw him turning a bit pink like an apple. There was a awkward moment where we just stared at each other. I quickly snapped out of it and put my books in my backpack quickly. "Well! Thank you Gray! I'll you later!" I quickly said and ran off. I felt a shiver down my back like someone was stalking me or glaring at me. I glanced back and saw a cold blue eye glaring at me. I turned around feeling strangely uncomfortable. I picked up my speed and ran to the my next class. After I went in it was just like the usual. The teacher yapping his mouth off, some kids in the back gossiping, Natsu and Gray glaring at each other, Juvia staring at Gray, and of course, me writing ideas for a story I would love to read. I suddenly looked up feeling that I was being stared at. _Oh no. Not Juvia AGAIN. _But it wasn't Juvia. I saw Gray staring at me. I locked eyes with him and blushed so much that I could disguise as an apple just by my appearance. He smiled at me and I gave him the 'Don't stare a pay attention' face. But in the inside, I just wanted to stop time and scream in embarrassment. But suddenly I felt the same cold blue eyed glare. Juvia. She was glaring at me with an angry face and I quickly looked away. I looked at the clock and sighed. 3 more hours till I could go back to my dorm.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=End of Chapter 1=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Me: I hope you guys enjoy. My second time for posting a story on here! But not my first fanfic. The others are on dA. Haha…**

**Juvia: Why did you pair Gray-sama with Lucy? Gray-sama belongs to Juvia and only Juvia!**

**Me: Don't be rude Juvia. You can't keep him all to yourself.**

**Happy: Why can't I be the teacher?**

**Me: Wouldn't that be copy write for OVA 2?**

**Happy: I hate you. NATSU. SHE WOULDN'T MAKE ME THE TEACHER/3**

**Me: Stupid cat… Please read then review! I look forward to posting even more stories. I might make up my own story, and make a cross over~**


End file.
